I Don't Like You Anymore
by hahero01
Summary: Hermione has been gone for three years and comes back to find out that lots of things have changed and maybe her attitude towards Ron.


Hermione Granger was blindly staring out the window of the airplane that she was flying over the ocean in.She could not believe that she was on her way back to London.She missed all of her friends terribly and she could not wait to see them:even Ron. Yes Ron.The git who she had seen doing some heavy snogging with Lavender Brown which was one of the reasons to why she had left and gone to the states.

She had had a serious crush on him, and in their last year of school she tried on many occasions to admitt it to him.Then there was that last time. The time where she had found him snogging Lavender .She knew what that snogging would lead to, so with a heavy,broken heart she simply left.

Deep down Hermione knew that it was not his fault. But still. he had hurt her;even if he had not known it.

That was only half of the reason she left.The other half was because she was offered the opportunity to study in America for three years.It was an honour because she was the smartest witch that Hogwarts had seen in a long time (maybe even the smartest out of witches and

wizards alike.) Hermione knew that she would have left anyways, but it would have been different from the way she did leave.

Hermione snapped out of her thoughts and managed to hear the last couple of words that the stewadess said. ".... thank you and have a nice day."

A mere hour or so later Hermione was making her way down the streets of muggle London.She marvled at how things had changed as she made her way into a muggle cafe at where she was to meet Ginny.

She walked into the cafe and saw no presence of her, so she ordered something to drink.She had been sitting down for a about only five minutes when she took notice of a petite redheaded girl making her way towards her.

"Hermione! It's been ages!"exclaimed Ginny who was now tightly embracing Hermione.

"Yes it does seem like that," said Hermione who was being squeezed to death by Ginny."But it's only been three years."

"Yes, well three years or not we have a ton of catching up to do which is why I think you should move in with me and furthermore ...."

"Ginny?"

"What?"

"Could you please stop hugging me so that I can breathe a little?"

"Oh ...Sorry,"said Ginny finally taking a seat and blushing a little.

"Well! Now that you're done, how is everyone Gin? How are the twins,your parents ,and all the lot?"asked Hermione.

"Oh everyone's fine.The twins,as you already know, both are married and now they are both expecting a set of twins.Yes, I know what you're thinking...how awful, more little troublemakers.Well mum is thinking that too and so is everybody else."

Hermione smiled to herself.

"...and dad's been messing with some muggle contration called a cell phone and Bill and Charlie are alright and Percy keeps so busy that I haven't talked to him in awhile and ..."

' Things sound like they haven't changed,' thought Hermione.

"So Ginny how is Harry ?"

"'He's fine .Mum keeps asking when we're going to marry and I keep telling her that first he has to ask me but she won't listen .And the truth is that we've talked about it but we just want to spend more time together without being man and wife.

"I see,"said Hermione.

"Well ?"asked Ginny.

"Well what?"

"You haven't asked me about Ron yet and I know that you want to know ? "

"Well what about him then?"asked Hermione curiously.

"Well ,if you must know... He's the same annoying person ,but you can tell that he has grown up a bit.He goes on dates quite often,and he says that there is one or two that he really likes,but if you asked me I'd say that he'd prefere...."

"Don't even!"warned Hermione .

"Look Hermione,why didn't you just admitt your feelings to him in the first place? I know that Ron is a stupid git sometimes but if you just would've told him then I'm sure that he would have returned the same feelings."

"You try telling someone your inner feelings for them right after they've fucking shagged someone!"exclaimed Hermione."Besides I don't even like him anymore."

"Sure whatever.Let's get our minds switched to something else then!

"So Ginny,how is Harry ?"Hermione asked.

"You already asked me that Hermione."

"No," Hermione winked."How is he?"

"Ohhhhhh,"giggled Ginny.

And from there,after that lovely disscusion,the two girls chatted merrily about everything from Hermione moving into Ginny's flat to the resturant that they were going to tomorrow night so they could catch up some more.

It was the next morning and Hermione was putting her things around the flat that she and Ginny now shared.Ginny had gone to do a little shopping earlier that morning and was still out.

Hermione was trying to put a box of her things onto the top shelf of her closet.She did not hear the small pop that came from behind her.

Ron Weasley had just apperated into the flat in search of Ginny.In front of him he noticed a girl struggling with a box.He studied her for a moment .She had a beautiful shade of brown hair that reached all the way down to the middle of her back and ended in soft curls.She was wearing a grey sweatshirt and blue shorts.He wondered who this girl in his sister's flat might be.

"Need some help?"he offered.

Startled at the voice behind her Hermione dropped the box and started swearing as she turned around to see from whom the voice came.

When she looked she saw a mass of red hair that framed a face she knew only too well."Ron!"she exclaimed.

"Hermione!"said a surprised Ron.Then his face frowned."Why are you here?"he asked.

'What in the hell type of greeting is that?'she wondered."I live here,"she said."With Ginny as of yesterday."

"Oh ," was all Ron could reply while still standing there and making no move to embrace his friend whatsoever.

Hermione was starting to get annoyed with him and he had only been there for three minutes."Well that's all you have to say?"asked Hermione."When you haven't seen me in three years?"

Finally Ron took a step forward. "Umm ... want some help with that box?"he offered.

Herminoe sighed thinking, 'Well at least he said something.' "Sure.Thanks."

Hermione watched Ron as he moved toward the box that was behind her.Old memories started flooding back into her mind.She did not even notice that Ron now very close to her.Infact he was staring down at her and they were only inches apart.

Hermione came back into reality.She saw Ron staring down at her.She gulped.He started to speak ."Hermione for you being the brightest witch at Hogwarts I'd think you realize that you could've used magic to put the box up onto the shelf."he said with a smirk and then moved around her to pick the box up.

Hermione couldn't believe that she acutally thought that he was going to say something interesting."Ron I can't believe that your're the same old jerk!"exclaimed Hermione.

"Well I"m sure that you act the same too," said Ron turning around.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means that you probably still act like the bookworm who knew everything and always nagged me about everything."

Hermione was hurt by what Ron had just said.'That sounds awfully like something I heard him say in first year,'she remembered.

"Get out Ron!"said Hermione sharply.

"Hey,I came here to talk about something with Ginny and I'm not leaving until I do."

"Well she's not here at the moment so I suggest that you go."said Hermione who was trying to keep from lashing out at him.

Ron had no idea that what he said had gotten to Hermione, but he decided to leave and talk about what he wanted to tell Ginny when he met her later for dinner.With a pop, he was gone.

Hermione shook her head in disbelief. 'He's worst than before I left!'she thought.With that she turned her attention to the clothes that she had not yet unpacked.'I guess that I'll just pick something to wear out to dinner with Ginny.'Hermione thought as she shoved all remaining thoughts about Ronald Weasley to the back of her mind.

**A/N:Well that's it folks! I hope you like it.Do tell me what you think by reviewing.But be nice because this is the first story that I've ever written and I would appreciate it if you didn't flame me.Thanks! :)**


End file.
